cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Emily Blunt
Emily Blunt (1983 - ) Film Deaths *''The Young Victoria'' (2009) [Queen Victoria]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, many years after the final scene; her death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''The Wolfman (2010) '[Gwen Conliffe]: Although Emily survives the actual film, the DVD includes two alternate endings where Emily dies after being bitten on the neck by the werewolf Benicio Del Toro, one of which where she shoots and kills him as he does, and another where she does not. *Looper (2012)' [''Sara]: Shot in the chest by Bruce Willis in the original timeline; shown in a flash-foward when Joseph Gordon-Levitt realizes what will happen. Her death is prevented when Joseph shoots himself to erase Bruce from existence. *''Edge of Tomorrow'' (2014) [Rita Vrataski]: Plays a character caught in Tom Cruise's time loop (since she obviously dies more times than what's shown in the film, I'm keeping this to on-screen deaths): (1) Hit in the back by an energy blast while looking at Tom. (2) Killed in an explosion (along with Tom) when the dropship they're in front of explodes. (3-6) Killed repeatedly by alien Mimics when they attack her as she's trying to follow Tom's instructions (shown in a montage). (7) Killed (off-screen) by a horde of Mimics (along with Tom) as they rush the farmhouse they're in after Emily has already been fatally wounded in a helicopter crash; the film cuts to Tom waking up as they converge. (8) Killed fighting an Alpha Mimic as Tom looks on. Emily is ultimately saved when Tom is transported even further back in time, preventing the events from happening. *''Into the Woods'' (2014) [The Baker's Wife]: Falls to her death while trying to escape giant Frances de la Tour; we see her lose her grip before the film cuts away and then hear confirmation of her death when Daniel Huttlestone gives her husband (James Corden) her scarf. She later appears in a vision to James to help him care for their baby. *''The Huntsman: Winter's War'' (2016) [Freya]: Impaled through the stomach by her sister (Charlize Theron) using her tendrils when Emily uses her powers to try and freeze her in an embrace; she dies after helping to defeat Charlize when talking to Chris Hemsworth and Jessica Chastain. Television Deaths *''Henry VIII'' (2003; TV mini-series) [Catherine Howard]: Executed (off-camera) by beheading; we only see the axe descending. *''Agatha Christie's Poirot: Death on the Nile (2004)'' [Linnet Ridgeway-Doyle]: Shot in her sleep by JJ Feild. Notable Connections *Mrs. John Krasinski. *Sister of Felicity Blunt. *Sister-in-law of Stanley Tucci. Gallery Emilyblunt1.jpg Emilyblunt2.jpg|Emily Blunt's death in Looper emilybluntedgeoftomorrow.jpeg|Emily Blunt in Edge of Tomorrow Emily Blunt in Agatha Christie's Poirot Death On The Nile (1).jpg|Emily Blunt in Agatha Christie's Poirot Death On The Nile Blunt, Emily Blunt, Emily Blunt, Emily Blunt, Emily Category:English actors and actresses Blunt, Emily Category:Performers with disabilities Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by sleeping Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Family Stars Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in Doug Liman Movies Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Biography Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:The Muppets cast members Category:Siblings Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Sicario Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cast members Category:ITV Stars Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Mary Poppins cast members Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Pixar Stars Category:A Quiet Place Cast Members Category:Why/Whodunit Stars